Mai HIME Cotidianity
by Meia19
Summary: Y de repente veo que ya no soy mas la que quería ser... ¿Vivir en paz debe ser más difícil que ser una HIME?... La cotidianidad de las mas famosas HIMEs es revelada... ¡ShizNat por montones!
1. Chapter 1

SECUELA: La Gran Batalla de Fuuka

**CAPITULO 1: Cotidianidad**

La imagen de una Shizuru aterradora y poseída que quería matarla heló sus huesos. Natsuki retrocedía por el suelo, por alguna extraña razón no podía ponerse en pie, era imposible. Shizuru se puso frente a ella sujetando su arma HIME en ambas manos. Sonrió y la miró de cerca.

-No puedes huir… Ya es MUY tarde…

-¡NO!

Natsuki despertó sobresaltada.

Las sábanas estaban empapadas en sudor. Suspiró profundamente y echo un vistazo a su alrededor.

Hacía más de dos meses que ella y Shizuru se habían mudado a una cabaña lujosa de la familia Fujino en las montañas. Pero esa pesadilla era recurrente. No le causaba miedo; le aterraba que Shizuru fuera esa quien usaran en él para aterrarla, a quien había aprendido amar. Ya llevaban más de 2 meses de vivir por su cuenta allí.

Y por cierto ¿Dónde estaba Shizuru?... Despertó sola en la cama, cuando la noche anterior durmió con Shizuru.

Natsuki se puso un par de sandalias y salió de la enorme habitación.

Pasó por el living, la sala de estar, y finalmente la cocina. Sonrió a si misma aliviada al encontrarla aun con su pijama larga y su bata levantadora color violeta preparando té y galletas para desayunar.

-Hoy te levantaste temprano

-¡Oh! Natsuki –Shizuru se volteó a verla

Camino hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No, tú dormiste demasiado hoy jejeje

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Natsuki extrañada

-Pasan de las 10; hace frío pero si está algo tarde

-Jajaja tarde… -Río Natsuki acomodándose en la barra de la cocina -¿O es que no pudiste dormir bien?

-No, en realidad si dormí bien… -Shizuru la miró de reojo pícaramente –Como no dormir cuando las manos de Natsuki tienen un poder divino, fufufu

Natsuki se sonrojó. Shizuru y ella no planeaban las veces que podían estar juntas (sexualmente hablando) pero esto solía ocurrir casi todas las noches. Y aunque su relación ya iba suficientemente avanzada, Shizuru aún lograba hacer sonrojar a Natsuki ampliamente.

-¡Ba-Baka! Diciendo esas cosas…

-Es mejor eso a decir que no me mueves ni el cabello ¿no?- Shizuru le ofreció una taza de té caliente

-Supongo…

Shizuru se acomodó al lado de Natsuki y la abrazó. Natsuki bebió su té con tranquilidad. Desde ahí podía verse el estudio de Shizuru a rebosar de papelería de la compañía de su padre. Shizuru miró de reojo y suspiró.

-Si, tengo que des atrasarme un poco hoy…

-¿Por qué no lo habías hecho?- Natsuki alzó una ceja

-Pues… -Shizuru levantó la cabeza pensativamente

FLASHBACK

El día anterior Shizuru se sentó en el estudio, hasta que Natsuki llegó con una taza de té. Para cuando comenzaron a hablar el tiempo voló y de repente se encontraban ambas envueltas en una de sus sesiones pasionales sobre la alfombra del estudio. Para cuando cayó el anochecer el suceso terminó en la habitación.

El día anterior a este Shizuru revisaba algo de esta papelería en la sala de estar, cuando Natsuki entró sacudiendo sus pies de la tierra de afuera con varios troncos de leña cortados. La puso al fuego y nuevamente las cosas llegaron a un encuentro pasional junto a la chimenea.

Y el día anterior de ese Shizuru se intentaba dormir revisando los mismos papeles cuando Natsuki se recostó en ropa interior debido al calor. Shizuru no lo resistió y otro evento pasional surgió, el cual acabó a altas horas de la madrugada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Natsuki se sonrojó al ella recordar aquellos sucesos; avergonzada miró a Shizuru, quien mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto con una mirada pícara. Parecía estar recordando estos momentos con lujo de detalles en su cabeza.

-Bueno, pero todo eso valió la pena… Entonces hoy debo trabajar todo el día, eso parece

-Lo siento, Shizuru- Natsuki suspiró apenada

-Ara ¿Te disculpas por hacerme feliz en la cama, Natsuki?

La cara de Natsuki brilló y humeó como un filete a la barbacoa. Tosió y miró a Shizuru apenada.

-Jejeje tranquila; me daré un baño a iré a trabajar… ¿Vienes?

-¿Contigo? ¿A la ducha?

-Claro, solo es una ducha…

Natsuki la miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Shizuru, contigo nada es tan sencillo y lo sabes

-Bueno, Natsuki me ha descubierto… Pero si lo hacemos antes de que trabaje, me concentraré mejor

-¿Quién me asegura eso?

-Mooouu, Natsuki no cree en mi…

-Ahhh… Eres insaciable… -Natsuki sonrió al terminar la frase –Vale, pero al terminar a trabajar

-¡Ookini!

Natsuki agarró la mano de Shizuru y ambas partieron al baño privado de la habitación. Este contaba con una tina en que podían relajarse, pero este caso era totalmente diferente.

La puerta fue trancada y el agua comenzó a correr. De repente una serie de "risitas" y golpeteos en la pared comenzó a retumbar en el resto de la casa silenciosa, acompañados de una serie de gemidos melodiosos a dúo que parecían intensificar el tono con el paso de los segundos.

-_¡Buen día Natsuki!_

Mai entró. Traía un montón de bolsas de comida y bebidas. Además de medicinas y repelentes contra insectos. La casa se oía silenciosa.

De repente un crujido en la habitación.

-¡Oh no!

Mai soltó lo que hacía y corrió.

-¡Natsuki!...

Silencio total. Mai palideció, enrojeció, su cara pasó a estar de un color azul vergüenza subido, sus ojos estaban fijos en tal escena. ¿Cómo demonios habían alcanzado esa posición? El espaldar de la cama quebrado apoyado en la mano de Shizuru, mientras ellas estaban unidas en una posición imposible.

-¡Mai! ¡Mai yo… tu… no llamaste y…!...

-Yo… yo… ¡Shizuru-san, su espalda!

Shizuru se incorporó. Afortunadamente estaban levemente cubiertas por una sábana enredada. Shizuru se cubrió el frente y miró su espalda en el espejo de la habitación. Había varios rasguños que destilaban gotas de sangre.

Mai se quedó viendo a Shizuru por un momento. Aunque cubiertas podía notar la esbelta y curvilínea figura de la castaña. Esta clase de cuerpo divinamente proporcionado era una proeza en una japonesa refinada como Shizuru, parecía un castigo de luzbel para sus ojos embobados en ella.

-¡Mai!- Le gritó Natsuki -¡No le eches el ojo un segundo más o te pateo los ojos!

-Ara, Tokiha-san estaba mirándome…

-¡N-No!... –Mai salió de la habitación de un portazo

Mai tomó los paquetes. Parecía "adormecida"… Una vez leyó: "Nunca nadie será totalmente heterosexual cuando se lo cuestiona por primera vez, o cuando siquiera evalúa la idea de detallar el mismo sexo, pues nunca se volverá a tener la misma percepción de si mismo después de cuestionarlo"… ¿Acaso lo había hecho?... Su relación con Tate fue algo tan pasajero y un llamo amor adolescente que ni siquiera lo pensaba ya.

Shizuru salió de la habitación apenas cubierta por una enorme camisa masculina azul celeste. Pasó a la sala de estar y sirvió té, Mai lo recibió amablemente.

-Lo siento, Tokiha-san… Pero no estamos acostumbradas a recibir visitas tan temprano

-No, no, lo siento yo; debí avisar antes de venir- Mai seguía sonrojada

-Ara ¿Aun estás nerviosa?

-¡N-No, para nada!- Mai cerró los ojos avergonzada

Natsuki salió, ella usaba una sudadera gris y unos shorts de jean cortos. Se sentó junto a Mai y suspiró.

-Tú has de ser experta en verme sin ropa interior, Mai

-Perdón…

-Ya, no es nada… ¿Pero por qué te quedaste viéndola así?

-¿A quien?

Natsuki miró a Shizuru.

-Ooooh!... Natsuki es celosa ¿no?- Bromeó Mai sonriendo

-¿Celosa?- Natsuki se sonrojó –Que va…

-Jajaja lo es- Afirmó Shizuru

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó Natsuki

-Jajaja no te enojes, ya tendrás toda la noche para hacerlo Natsuki- Río Mai

-Por el amor de Dios… -Suspiró Natsuki –Y bueno ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano?

-¡Ah si! Primero, traje unas cosas- Mai señaló las bolsas junto a la puerta –Haremos una fiesta, Haruka-san, Yukino-chan, Midori-sensei, Mikoto y Reito-san vendrán mañana en la noche

-¿Y se invitaron solos?- Natsuki alzó una ceja

-¡Buena idea! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Sonrió Shizuru

-Oi, Shizuru… -Natsuki suspiró –Tienes trabajo por hacer…

-Bueno, pero puedo acabarlo si me das un respiro

-¡¿Qué yo te de un respiro?! ¡Si por ti fuera vivías conmigo metida en esa cama!

-¿La cama? No recuerdo que ese sea el único lugar donde te…

-¡WAAAAA Shizuru, basta!- Le calló Natsuki

-… Bueno… ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos de compras, Natsuki?- Propuso Mai

-¿Compras?

-Claro, cerveza, dulces, no pude traer mucho porque no podría cargarlo todo ¡Vamos de comprar!

-Oye, pero…

-Si Natsuki no está para tentarme, podré terminar todo hoy- Agregó Shizuru

-¡¿Qué yo te tiento a ti?!

-Ve a vestirte y saldremos de compras ¿Ok?- Le empujó Mai

-Ahhh… Vale, vale…

Natsuki entró a la habitación de nuevo y se encerró.

-Para variar creo que lo único que hacen aquí es eso ¿no?- Murmuró Mai

-Ara, Tokiha-san ¿A que te refieres?

-…Etto… ¡No nada!- Contestó Mai ligeramente sonrojada

-Vale, vale… -Shizuru se cruzó de piernas –Bueno, yo iré a terminar de vestirme

Mai la vio caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrió muy confiadamente.

-_¡Oi, Shizuru!_-Regañó Natsuki

-Ara, los pechos de Natsuki crecieron…

-_¡Shizuru! Mai está… Oi… no toques… ahí… ahhhhhh…_

Mai suspiró.

Camino a la puerta de salida y salió al jardín. De vez en cuando recolectaba las verduras de la huerta que Shizuru se encargó de sembrar, y a este paso debería preparar el almuerzo antes que Shizuru dejara salir a Natsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

En la noche…

Mai estaba en la cocina, terminaba de limpiar unos platos y de revisar la cena. Shizuru aun estaba encerrada en el estudio, Natsuki entró, tenía en sus brazos un montón de leña bien cortada. Lo puso junto a la chimenea y se echó en el sillón. Mai regresó con ella con un vaso de jugo de mango.

-Gracias, Mai

-De nada… ¿Y Shizuru-san?

-Trabaja- Natsuki señaló el estudio –Tiene toneladas de trabajo atrasado

-Bueno, no me imagino porque- Mai la miró de reojo de arriba abajo al tiempo que realzaba su tono sarcástico

-Calla, sabes como es… Tiene manos hábiles

-No me imagino porque lo dices jajaja

Natsuki enrojeció. Bebió su jugo y le devolvió el vaso a Mai. La pelirroja lo puso en la cocina. Se quitó su delantal y se sentó junto a ella. Natsuki miró la ventana, ya era de noche, no se veía luz alguna del sol del atardecer.

-Oye, ya deben estar por cerrar el teleférico ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

-¿Y Shizuru-san?

-¿No es bastante obvio que ya somos suficientemente unidas y autónomas como para saber que decisiones aprobara la otra?

-O sea que están casadas

-¡Mai!- Regañé Natsuki –No, significa que conozco bien a Shizuru, y ella a mí, así que no hay problema

-Mmm… Bueno, pero como me despierten con sus fulgores, juro por Kami que las baño en agua helada

-No me lo digas a mí, díselo a Shizuru

-_Ara, nunca oí que te quejaras de mis atenciones, Natsuki_

Natsuki respingó al oírla. Se giro hacia ella con una buena sonrisa fingida nerviosa. Mai suspiró y sonrió al ver la escena. Shizuru se sentó junto a Natsuki.

-Lo juro, ustedes parecen un matrimonio ahora… Bueno, la cena está lista

-Gracias por encargarte, Tokiha-san- Le sonrió Shizuru

-Solo Mai está bien, Shizuru-san

-Bueno, es mejor así, si tú dices Mai-san

-Jajaja vale, vale… La mesa está lista

Natsuki y Shizuru se sentaron a la mesa. Mai había preparado una sopa de fideos sencillos, un plato con pollo pandori y otro más de paella. Ambas se sirvieron y la cena comenzó.

-Como era de esperarse, está delicioso Mai-san

-Jajaja, Gracias Shizuru-san

Para cuando dieron las 10 de la noche Shizuru estaba sacando sábanas limpias del cobertizo en tanto Natsuki desplegaba un sofá cama en el living, Mai terminaba de limpiar la cocina cuando su teléfono llamó.

-¿Si, diga?... Ah, Mikoto… Jajaja no, te dejé una bandeja de carne en el horno… ¿Cómo que ya te la comiste? Era lo del almuerzo y cena… Ahh… Vale, vale, llamaré a Yukino-chan para que te lleve algo de comer… No, volveré en la mañana… Ok, vale… Bien… Yo también Mikoto… Bye

Natsuki la miró. Mai se acercó y la ayudó a extender sábanas limpias. Natsuki sonrió.

-Tú y Mikoto se ven más unidas cada día ¿eh?

-Bueno, a veces siento que simplemente no puedo alejarme de ella… Ya sabes, resulta que la persona más preciada para mi es… ella

-¿Cómo Takumi?

-… No… Mikoto es… es… Diferente ¿sabes?

-Mmm… -Natsuki estiró la sábana y dio una vuelta detrás de Mai –Por eso veías así de detenido a Shizuru, es que extrañas a Mikoto ¿eh?

Mai enrojeció ampliamente.

-¡Natsuki Kuga ven aquí!

Natsuki saltó sobre el sillón y sobre la mesa de centro y rincón justo detrás de Shizuru, quien tenía las manos ocupadas con un par de cobijas y un par de almohadas. Natsuki se puso detrás de ella, Mai por el frente, casi parecían jugara a perseguirse al gato y al ratón.

-¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima, degenerada!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eras quien miraba a Shizuru!

-¡Deja que te coja y te daré un buen cachete Natsuki!

Dieron un par de vueltas alrededor de la castaña para luego despegar en otra dirección. Shizuru sopló un mechón sobre sus ojos y continuó en silencio hacia el sofá cama. Mientras la persecución alcanzaba nuevos niveles de la casa ella terminó de arreglar el lugar donde Mai dormiría esa noche.

Natsuki dio un brinco sobre la espalda de Shizuru, igual que una salida en salto de ballet, Mai dio un salto más sobre la castaña y cayó sobre la peli azul contra la alfombra.

-¡Vuelve a decirlo y verás como te halo de las orejas hasta que lleguen a Europa!

-¿Y yo que dije? ¡Es que te gusta de verdad! –Natsuki Rio mientras forcejeaba por mantener las manos de Mai lejos de ella

(Meses de práctica con las manos más hábiles de Japón, las de Shizuru)

-¡Serás!- Mai aprisionó sus manos contra su pecho y comenzó a halarle las orejas

-¿Mai-san?- Le llamó Shizuru

Mai se detuvo. Tanto Natsuki como Mai la miraron.

-Está lista tu cama

-Oh… -Mai dejó a Natsuki y se puso de pie –Perdón Shizuru-san, no me di cuenta que habías hecho todo el trabajo

-Oh, no es nada; tú hiciste la cena, esto es a cambio

-Muchas gracias, Shizuru-san

-Vale- Shizuru caminó hacia Natsuki y la ayudó a poner de pie –Además si dejas a mi Natsuki de mal forma no podrá hacerme feliz esta noche

-… Oh no… -Mai suspiró y se mandó un golpecito a la frente –De saberlo, la dejo inválida jajaja

-Era broma- Le sonrió Shizuru –No me gusta tener público en mis intimidades jejeje

-Jajaja vale, gracias por cierto

- Buenas noches, Mai-san

Natsuki y Shizuru entraron a la habitación. Mai miró su bolso, se quitó sus jeans y el sostén y se recostó. Solo la luz de la chimenea iluminaba el lugar.

Aquello que la puso a sudar persiguiendo a Natsuki no era muy erróneo… Verdaderamente Mikoto se había hecho en su vida una persona muy importante; "Se está haciendo toda una mujer de a poco, ya no es la niña de hace 2 años", pensó a sus adentros… Y ciertamente 2 años habían hecho grandes cambios en el cuerpo de niña de Mikoto, su cintura comenzaba a acentuarse, sus rasgos se hacían más finos, sus caderas se comenzaban a ensanchar, y claro, sus pechos comenzaban a hacerse notar.

Mai se estregó los ojos, se dio vuelta al otro lado y se obligó a dormir.

-_Baka, Mai está… aahhhh… basta, Shizuru… Mai escuchará… Shi… Shizuru… ¿Dónde pones tu mano?... Baka… Baka no… Oh ¿Qué caso tiene?..._

Mai se quitó la almohada de la cara y suspiró ruidosamente.

-¿No se cansan de hacerlo? Dios santo…

Miró hacia la ventana. La luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar todo en la gran casa de campo. Mai se levantó y puso sus zapatos, caminó a la cocina y prendió la cafetera.

Tomó una taza de café y salió al pórtico de la casa, se sentó en una mecedora y disfrutó con su taza de café un bello amanecer.

De repente un espejismo azotó su cabeza; la espalda estilizada y perfecta de Shizuru, el como notaba el crecimiento y asentamiento de las curvas de Mikoto, y que ella fue su persona importante todo el tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza… ¿Venía Mikoto corriendo hacia ella en una ilusión cruel de su hormonal sufrimiento reciente?

-… Mikoto… ¿Acaso…?...

Una embestida brutal tumbó a la pelirroja de la mecedora. Al despertar de su fantasía se percató… Que no era una fantasía.

-¡Mai, Mai, moriré si te vas otra vez!

-¡¿Mikoto?!

-¡Qué pasó!- Gritó Natsuki saliendo de un brinco

Estaba cubierta por una sábana apenas. Miró al suelo, Mikoto sobre Mai, la pelirroja con una cara de confusión de película. Natsuki soltó una carcajada, luego tranquilamente volvió a la casa sin decir nada más, solo riendo a carcajadas.

-Juro que me las va a pagar…

-¡Mai, Mai, muro de hambre!

-Si, si, haré algo de comer ¿Bien?

-¡Si!- Mikoto asintió alegremente

Para cuando ambas entraron a la casa, Natsuki y Shizuru estaban en la cocina preparando té, estaban vestidas afortunadamente (pensó Mai). La pelirroja pasó donde ellas estaban y puso a calentar la lumbre al tiempo que miraba la bolsa de víveres de la noche anterior.

-Buen día, Mikoto-chan- Le saludó Shizuru

-¡Hola!- Saludó la chica alegremente

-¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto, Mikoto?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Corrí… - Contestó Mikoto

-Olvidaba que hablo con la chica minino- Natsuki agarró su taza de té y se sentó junto a Mikoto -¿Solo por la comida de Mai?

-¡Claro! Y porque yo quiero a Mai ¡Si!

-Jajaja eso ya todos lo sabemos- Le dijo Natsuki -¿No, Mai?

-No me fastidies!- Le regañó Mai

-¿Y quien fastidia?- Natsuki alzó una ceja desconcertada por la reacción

-Traje cosas para la fiesta, Nao las mandó- Natsuki le entregó una mochila a Natsuki

-¿Nao, en serio?- Natsuki abrió la mochila

Natsuki suspiró. Sonrió casi fingidamente y le mostró a Shizuru todo un contenido completo de licor; vodka, whisky, tequila, cerveza y demás. Shizuru sonrió y suspiró.

-Todo obsequio será bienvenido; cuando Yuuki-san venga le agradeceré- Shizuru puso las botellas en el mini bar

-Supongo… Solo espero que con esto y Midori-sensei aquí la fiesta no se salga de control- Murmuró Natsuki –Porque esa fiesta karaoke de hace unos años… Aun me pesa…

-Jajaja que mal no haberte visto con ese bello vestido, Natsuki- Le dijo Shizuru

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó Natsuki

-Vale, vale, pero en serio te veías linda; Sugiura-sensei donó la fotografía al anuario y quedó de perlas ahí

-Ahh… Me las va a pagar…

Mai miró toda la conversación, pero sus ojos se desviaron al instante hacia Mikoto. La chica llevaba un par de shorts de jean, una camisa sin mangas color verde limón y un par de converse negros. Desde donde estaba sentada como un cachorro mirando la chimenea podía notarse el crecimiento de sus cuervas. Mai reflexionó un momento sobre todo lo que a Mikoto refería… ¿Eran sus sentimientos erróneos? ¿O estaba confundida?...

-¡Oi, Mai, se te riega la sopa!- Le gritó Natsuki

-¡A decirle loca a tu misma Abuela, Natsuki!- Le gritó Mai de regreso

-¡No, se te riega la sopa en serio!

Mai volteó a ver. El caldo de pollo comenzaba a desbordarse. Mai apagó la flama y bajó la olla de la lumbre, comenzó a limpiar el desastre al tiempo que de reojo le echaba una mirada ocasional a la morena en el sillón.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Mai haló a rastras a Natsuki de la casa. Ya estaba vestida, usaba unos jeans y una polera negra con unos zapatos azules. Ya estaba tan desacostumbrada a salir de allí que sencillamente no se quería ir. Mikoto había tomado una mochila vacía para traer las cosas en la tarde luego de hacer las compras.

-¡Mínimo me debes esto por aguantar tus folladas de anoche, Natsuki!

-Vale, pero no hales ¡Baka, y no es mi culpa!

-¡No culpes a Shizuru-san por tu debilidad! No oí que te quejaras además

-Ya, ya, yo puedo sola… Ustedes van en el teleférico ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y tú en donde irás?- Mai se detuvo y la miró

Natsuki señaló una motocicleta todo terreno al lado derecho de la cabaña. Sonrió. Se colgó al hombro una mochila y caminó hacia ella. Mai suspiró. Agarró a Mikoto de la mano y caminaron hacia la carretera.

-Natsuki, a veces eres muy cruel- Le dijo Shizuru sonriendo

-Lo siento Shizuru, ella haló mis orejas… Y además no caben las dos aquí jajaja

-Bueno, tienes razón… No tardes ¿Si?

-Trataré- Natsuki se subió en la moto -¿Te traigo algo?

-Un poco de Osake… pero no el dulce ¿vale?

-¿Por qué quieres…?...

Shizuru se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar. Sea lo que sea que dijera hizo que la cara de Natsuki brillara y humeara. Natsuki sonrió y asintió.

-Ok, no puedo negarte nada a ti, Shizuru… No te esfuerces demasiado, Mai dejó verduras en el horno por si te da hambre

-Ookini!- Shizuru sonrió –Cuídate, ve con cuidado

-Vale- Natsuki encendió la moto –Volveremos lo más pronto posible, yo me adelantaré con los paquetes

La moto arrancó. Shizuru se despidió con la mano hasta perderla de vista, luego regresó a la cabaña sola.

Mai y Mikoto esperaban paradas fuera de la terminal del teleférico del centro. Natsuki aparcó su moto en frente entonces, se bajó y las alcanzó.

-¿Y por qué la demora? ¿Un rapidito, Natsuki?

-Baka- Natsuki se sonrojó ligeramente –Haremos esto; ustedes irán por la comida, yo iré por los dulces, el helado y un poco más de cerveza, además Shizuru me pidió algo

-¡Si! Mai ¿Comeremos algo?

-Bueno, si tú quieres- Le sonrió Mai

-Vale, nos vemos en un par de horas aquí

Natsuki se separó de ellas hacia la dirección opuesta luego de revisar su billetera.

Mikoto agarró a Mai de la mano por instinto; Mai volteó a verla, Mikoto estaba más alta de lo que recordaba, antes llegaba escasamente a sus hombros, ahora aunque un poco más bajita todavía, le llegaba a las mejillas, su espalda comenzaba a verse mas erguida; la pubertad le estaba sentando de maravilla… ¿Y por qué pasaba tanto tiempo detallando a Mikoto últimamente?

-Oye, Mikoto…

-¿Si?

-¿No has pensado en comenzar a salir con alguien?

-¿Salir?- Mikoto ladeó la cabeza

-Si, eso de tener citas y conocer a otra persona que te guste

-Bueno… Te estoy conociendo a ti… Y me gustas… ¿Esto es una cita, Mai?

Las mejillas de Mai se ruborizaron.

-Eh… Bueno, yo hablaba de algo distinto… Pero si, esto es algo como una cita, creo

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces Mai y yo estamos saliendo? ¿Cómo tu y Tate antes?

-Pues…

Mai no supo responder. Ciertamente estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella una vez intentó con Tate; pero con Mikoto realmente disfrutaba salir y pasar un rato a solas. Mai sonrió; apretó la mano de la morena y siguió caminando.

**000**

Natsuki entró a una licorera grande, le empacaron 4 six pack de cerveza ligera, en ese momento estaba mirando las presentaciones del Osake que Shizuru le pidió.

-_¡Eh tu, Kuga!_

Natsuki volteó a ver. Haruka la miraba sonriendo desafiantemente.

-¿Tu aquí?

-¿Comprando licor para la fiesta? Ni creas que vayan a embolarme tan fácil

-Engañarme, Haruka-chan- Corrigió Yukino saliendo de detrás de ella –Hola Kuga-san

-Hola Yukino- Natsuki le sonrió -¿Vendrán a la fiesta?

-No me perdería de ver que hace esa mujer bubuzuke con la beca que le dieron en Fuuka- Sonrió Haruka –Además La Universidad de Tokio es una amnesia en estudios superiores

-Eminencia- Corrigió de nuevo Yukino

-Pues… Shizuru tomó un trabajo en casa que le ofreció su padre, pero no está estudiando, creo que rechazó la beca

-¡¿La rechazó?!- Gritó Haruka -¡Esa mujer bubuzuke, le romperé la cresta como la vea!

-Cabeza- Suspiró Yukino mirándola –Bueno Haruka-chan, vamos tarde

-Claro, claro… ¡Tonta mujer bubuzuke!- Refunfuñó siguiendo su camino

-Bueno Kuga-san, nos vemos esta noche

-Claro…

Natsuki las vio irse. Al perderlas de vista mandó un suspiró al cielo. Volvió a su asunto, las botellas de Osake, presentaciones y marcas.

**000**

Mai pasaba con un carrito de compras de un mini súper al tiempo que miraba en los congeladores el pescado y el pollo. Mikoto pasaba con los brazos llenos cada tanto con todo lo que Mai le entregó en una lista que trajera. La morena traía de a puñados y los echaba; Mai la miraba irse y volver casi encantada al tiempo que seleccionaba la carne.

-¡Listo!- Afirmó Mikoto

-Bien, gracias Mikoto

Mikoto se paró al lado de ella y la siguió de a poco mientras Mai ponía la carne en el carrito; luego tomó un par de bloques de queso y los puso dentro, Mikoto la miraba en silencio.

-Oye Mai

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué hacen las personas en las citas?

-Pues… -Mai se rascó la cabeza –Creo que… mmm… además de conocerse… A veces se arreglan en ver luego, creo

-¿Cómo una segunda cita?

-Si, algo así

-Ooooh… Oye Mai ¿Podemos tener una segunda cita?

Nuevamente Mai se sonrojó. Asintió y sonrió al tiempo.

-¿Entonces somos como tu y Tate ahora, Mai?

-… ¿Pareja?- Preguntó Mai nerviosamente

Mikoto asintió sonriendo.

-Bueno… Mikoto ¿Tu sabes lo que es una pareja?

-Dos personas que se quieren, creo- Contestó Mikoto

-Bueno y tu… ¿Qué sientes por mi, Mikoto?- El carrito se detuvo

-Que te quiero, Mai

-¿Pero en qué forma?- Preguntó Mai peculiarmente interesada

-Bueno… Cuando pienso en Mai soy feliz; y cuando estoy con Mai mi estomago da vueltas… Y mi pecho me pesa un poco… ¿Eso no es querer?

Mai la miró seriamente. Esa clase de sentimiento por una chica de 16 años no podía ser descrito con tanto detalle de no ser verdadero. Mai apretó la mano de Mikoto y le sonrió dulcemente, la morena le regresó la sonrisa.

-… Y siento que quiero proteger a Mai de todo lo que le haga daño

-Bien- Mai acarició la cabeza de Mikoto –Entonces hablaremos de esto en un rato, comiendo alitas de pollo BBQ ¿Quieres?

-¡Si! ¡Si!

**000**

Natsuki caminaba mirando las vitrinas de ropa interior al tiempo que cargaba ya 3 bolsas con bebidas, dulces y licor de más. En eso chocó de frente con alguien… Alguien muy conocida.

-¿Nao?

-Ah, tu… -Nao suspiró cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada, por aquí por allá, un poco de nada y algo de todo…

-No te andes de filósofa, araña

-Jajaja esa agresividad me da miedo- Ironizó fingiendo un temblor -¿Les llegaron lo que les mandé ayer con Mikoto? Venía corriendo por la calle cuando justo iba a mandar esto con Yukino

-Claro, todo llegó… ¿Para qué tanto licor? Es demasiado hasta para Midori

-Bueno, es que pensé que podíamos jugar algo cuando estemos en tono ¿No crees?

-… Cuando lo dices tul, algo en mi espina se hiela…

-Qué graciosa; nos vemos en la noche- Nao siguió derecho y la dejó atrás

Natsuki la miró hasta verla perderse de su vista, soltó un suspiro más y siguió derecho en su ruta.

**000**

Mai miraba a Mikoto mientras esta comía a bocados grandes las litas que le ponían enfrente, la pelirroja suspiró. En medio de su inocencia, esta chica había descubierto lo que era verdaderamente QUERER a una persona, Mikoto volteó a ver a Mai y la descubrió mirándola, la chica se sonrojó tímidamente. Sacó un alita y se la ofreció. Mai sonrió y la recibió, ambas comieron desde ese momento.

-Mai, gracias

-No es nada Mikoto… Oye ¿Dormirás hoy conmigo en la casa de Natsuki y Shizuru-san?

-¿Dormir con Mai?...

Mai asintió.

-¡Si!- Mikoto asintió alegremente

-Bueno, terminemos de comer, iremos por la cena de Shizuru-san y nos iremos

Mikoto la siguió luego que Mai pagó la cuenta.

**000**

-¡Natsuki Kuga, tú por aquí!- Midori zarandeó a Natsuki -¿Todo listo para la fiesta?

-Claro –Natsuki le mostró las bolsas

-¡OOOOOH ya veo! Mejor apresurarse entonces

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Llevo unos reportes de Fuuka al hospital, muchos chicos heridos este semestre, que mal, que mal… Yohko me está ayudando con eso

-Ok, bueno, yo tengo que…

-¡Te dejo, te dejo! Nos vemos esta noche ¡Se pondrá bueno, ya verás!

Midori corrió a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital Universitario. Natsuki suspiró, miró el cielo.

-Comienzo a arrepentirme de esta fiesta… No me gusta como se puede poner…


End file.
